The Meaning of Christmas
by The Chipette Protector
Summary: The Chipmunks and Chipettes seem to not understand what Christmas is really about. But soon they will learn, Follow them as they learn what is the meaning of Christmas.


**Chapter 1: Prologue**

James drove away from Jett Records, who was currently making the newest Chipmunk and Chipette albums, and was heading to the stores. It was 2 weeks before Christmas and he had to shop for his cousins, the Chipmunks and Chipettes. The year before James had moved to LA and became the Chipette's manager, and had an exciting adventure with them. But now he was thinking of Christmas, it brought memories of when he and Dave were younger, the fun they had, participating in church plays, singing Christmas Carols, and so much more.

A year before Dave adopted the Chipmunks, James had given him a collectable toy robot that Dave had secretly wanted for a long time, and always seemed to give a nice gift. Dave had told his kids about how James had always gotten really nice gifts for him, which excited the chipmunks a lot, hoping that James would also do that for each of them as well; and James wasn't about to disappoint them. He pulled into the parking lot of Toy's R Us and got a parking spot as he looked over his list.

As James walked into the store, he passed their decorations, and couldn't help but notice something strange, there was decorations for Hanukkah, Winter Solstice, and all the other holidays, but when it came to their Christmas sign, instead of anything that actually denoted the holiday, it just said 'Happy Holidays' not even 'Merry Christmas', which at first struck James as strange, that the store didn't at least have a 'Merry Christmas' sign. But then he remembered why, lately there was a campaign to get companies to not have anything to do with Christmas, to 'not offend anyone', but they knew that in reality it was to silence the message of Christmas, and of the one it was named for. James found that it was actually more offending to refuse to at least acknowledge the holiday or even say Merry Christmas. He quickly finished shopping and decided to head back to his home to wrap the presents, but he kept on thinking of what the meaning of Christmas truly is.

-2 weeks later, Christmas Eve-

James was driving down an all to familiar road to his cousin's house, Dave Seville and his kids, the Chipmunks and Chipettes, he couldn't get the thought of what the meaning of Christmas was out of his head. He turned the corner onto Bagdasarian Ave, and parked in a small parking lot right next to the small community that Dave and Clare lived.

He got out of his car and he walked to door of Dave's house and knocked on the door. James was wearing a suit and holding a bag full of presents. He waited for someone to answer the door, and after another minute, someone did. James immediately noticed who it was.

"Toby!" James shouted as he quickly hugged his cousin. "Nice to see you again! So how are you and Julie?" he asked.

"I'm doing great! Julie and I are enjoying a great relationship and college." Toby quickly replied.

James smiled at his cousin, and at how well he was doing lately. Even though Toby had a constant tendency to be a slob and lazy, he wanted to keep his relationship with Julie more and quickly learned to change and adapt to her. She had even convinced him to go back to college, but not even her could get him to give up video games, but she did get him to tone them down a bit. "Can I come in or is this a private party?" He asked

"Come on in." Toby opened the door wider for him to enter as James walked in to see both Julie and Clare but no one else.

"Hi Clare! Hi Julie! Where's Dave and the kids?" James asked, still looking for them. Just then Brittany ran down the hall. She immediately noticed who was there.

"JAMES!" She shouted, gaining the attention of her cousin and everyone else in the room. James noticed the chipette and smiled brightly.

"Brittany!" He quickly put the presents that he was holding down as Brittany jumped into his arms. "Where's your sisters and the boys?"

Brittany pulled away for a moment and thought. "I think my sisters are upstairs, but the boys are with Dave, they're picking up Saidy and the Rockers from the airport." she replied, remembering what Dave had mentioned before.

James nodded just as Jeanette and Eleanor came out of the bathroom and saw him, they immediately ran over to him and nearly tackled him. They were excited to see their cousin for Christmas, in fact they were amazed that Dave had invited the family over for Christmas Eve to party.

"Whoa! Hi Jen; Hi Ellie!" James greeted the chipettes hugging him. "You're acting like you haven't seen me in nearly 3 years."

"It's already felt to long!" Eleanor replied.

"Its been 3 days." James noted.

"But we're so used to you being here all the time, we can't stand you not being here!" Jeanette replied.

James laughed, so did the others. "I never get this kind of love." Clare replied.

James glanced to her, "Don't worry, it'll come along with how crazy they can be." James replied with a laugh. Just then the door opened revealing a certain black-haired man, 9 chipmunks and a Carmel-haired girl. James' eyes brightened seeing his cousin. He ran over to Saidy and hugged her, she quickly hugged back, happy to see him too.

"Saidy! How was your trip to your nephews in New York?" James asked his cousin.

"It was great, except for the part when Ally and Brandon almost burned down the house and later they glued Sam and Justin to their beds, not to mention our nephews, they swapped out their shampoo with glue that hardens in water. She wasn't happy about having her hands glued to her hands." Saidy replied as the two oldest chipmunks, who looked like Alvin and Brittany began to laugh quietly, meanwhile the two chipmunks who looked similar to Simon and Jeanette just glared at the laughing chipmunk and chipette.

"It's not that funny Allison. I didn't like how you glued us to our beds while we were sleeping. My fur still hurts because of that!" the bespectacled chipette told her sister.

"It was pretty funny Sam, seeing you two stuck in your beds for about 3 hours. Plus that time when Brandon put glue in your lipstick was-" Allison replied in laugher, but was interrupted by Saidy.

"That was really mean Ally. I mean when Sam and Justin finally started dating and you did that on their first kiss. They were really embarrassed." Saidy reminded her of the event.

"Wait, Sam and Justin are finally dating?" James asked in surprise.

Both of the bespectacled chipmunks nodded. But Alvin was starting to get irritated with all of this talk.

"Can we get in now?" Alvin asked rudely.

Everyone else sighed and nodded, James moved out of the way as Alvin and the others came inside. "You'll have to tell me more of your vacation sometime Saidy." James quietly told her, to which Saidy nodded.

Alvin ran over to Brittany and kissed her in greeting. Brittany giggled in reply, "I can't wait to see what were getting for Christmas, or where the mistletoe is." She whispered to Alvin, he quickly nodded and then turned to see the wrapped presents that James had brought. He began to stare intently at them, excited to see what he was going to get.

Brittany wondered where Alvin was looking until she saw the presents. Both of them were thinking of the same thing at the same time.

"PRESENTS!" They both yelled as they jumped on the boxes looking through to see which are theirs. James quickly looked at where the two chipmunks were and immediately realized what they were doing.

"What might you two be up to?" James asked. The others just then noticed where their siblings and cousins were and ran over and began to look for their presents as well. "You all do realize that Christmas isn't all just about the presents right?"

Alvin looked up at James. "What do you mean? I'm always excited for Christmas because the presents." Simon and the others simply nodded.

James looked at them in shock, "You don't know why we celebrate Christmas? What the meaning of Christmas is?" All of the chipmunks shook their heads. James began to smile, this was why it was on his mind so much lately, it was to share it with his cousins. "Then I might be able to change that, but be ready for a story."

***End of Chapter 1***

A/N: I'd like to thank Drkseeker233 for allowing me to integrate her OC's into my Chipmunk series, but for all of you out there, the versions that I'm using are slightly altered, namely that they are not direct brothers and sisters (as DrkSeeker10 has them) and they are not in love with the Chipmunks or Chipettes, neither are the Chipmunks or Chipettes in love with them.


End file.
